A folding arrangement of a stroller and an arrangement allowing a handle pole erecting position to be selected either at the back of a baby seat or at the front thereof are known in the art.
Further, a mechanism for remotely controlling the opening and closing of a folding system locking mechanism and a handle pole erecting position locking mechanism by using an operation mechanism arranged in the middle of the handle pole is disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 62-474.
Such remote operation mechanisms may cause accidents if erroneously operated on occasions other than required. Therefore, a remote operation mechanism is usually provided with a fail-safe system.
However, conventional fail-safe systems are operated and released manually with no mechanism for automatically resetting the fail-safe system to its original position. As a result, if the fail-safe system is not manually reset after the fail-safe system has been released and the lock mechanism arranged in the stroller has then been opened or closed, then the same danger of erroneous operation as in the case where no fail-safe mechanism is provided is likely to arise.